Full House
by Spanish.Tomato13
Summary: I was all too aware of the looks we received as we walked down the street, arms around waists and hands tucked into neighboring back pockets, a foursome of laughter and teasing and forced scowls to hide smiles. (Spain/Romano/fem!Spain/fem!Romano foursome. Inspired by Cutthroat Pixie. Rated for the Italian's language.)


AN/ This is probably one of my favorite fic 'children'- I've been working on this little story for probably close to a year now, and while it has hit a bit of a brick wall creatively, it's still unspeakably precious to me. The whole concept was created by the amazing Cutthroat Pixie- the "Six in One" series, where we have Spain/Romano/fem!Spain/fem!Romano. Please go read the her stuff, because it's ALL amazing.

Let me know what you think!

**I do not own Hetalia or its characters (as so many others have said, if I did, there would be a lot more Spamano. Even though it's totally already canon. Hello.)**

* * *

_Prologue_

I was all too aware of the looks we received as we walked down the street, arms around waists and hands tucked into neighboring back pockets, a foursome of laughter and teasing and forced scowls to hide smiles. I would have to be blind (or Antonio and Isabella) to not see the stares, to not hear the hushed whispers, to not notice scandalized parents diverting their children's attention elsewhere. I would have to be stupid (or, again, Antonio and Isabella) to not know that we were abnormal, taboo- it was neither normal nor acceptable to be in a relationship with multiple partners, let alone when said-multiple partners were all just as inter-involved as one was with all the rest.

The looks follow us wherever we go- they're there when we're out at a restaurant to eat, and the two Spanish idiots are cuddling shamelessly on one side of the table while my fellow Italian casually has one arm draped over the back of my chair and the other absently tracing designs on the back of Antonio's free hand, my ankles hooked around Isabella's to her bright-eyed delight. They're there when we go to the movies, and Isabella spends the pre-show commercials sprawled across all three of our laps, her flowery skirt skimming just high enough up her legs to allow Antonio free range to tickle her bare knees, Romano keeping an arm hooked across her stomach to prevent her from falling as she squirms around to find a comfortable position for her head in my lap in spite of my half-hearted complaints. They're there when the four of us go shopping for the week's meals, suggestive comments made over strawberries and whipped cream being closely followed by teasing smacks on the ass and Romano chasing after a laughing Antonio, swearing in Italian while Isabella and I watch on in varying degrees of amusement and irritation, because there aren't many other grocery stores nearby that we haven't already been banned from. I can even feel them, subconsciously, when the four of us are safely in our apartment, whether fighting playfully for the most comfortable position on the couch or kissing and touching and holding in our bedroom.

I really don't care how strange we may be, however- no one understands the dynamic between us, how much more comfortable it is to have four bodies curled close together (or sprawled across each other, as was a more common occurrence) then to have just two, or even three. Few people understand that we're not just sex addicts or part of some strange cult, that we all care about each other as deeply and as passionately as any other couple, if not more. We can't help the fact that we happened to be lucky enough to have found our soul-mates in each other. No one understands that we all complete each other and bring out the best in our personalities. We are a perfect hand of cards, in my opinion- Antonio, our King of Spades; Isabella, our Queen of Hearts; Romano, our King of Clubs; and myself, our Queen of Diamonds.

I'm interrupted from both my thoughts and the glaring match I was holding with a disgusted looking couple in a café we're about to pass by a gentle squeeze of my elbow. A frown pulling at my lips, I glance to my left, past the gaily-laughing Isabella to catch Romano's sharp amber gaze. He merely raises an eyebrow at me for a moment before leaning over to whisper something in the Spanish woman's ear. Her grin grows, if possible, and she gives him a quick kiss before turning and pressing her lips to mine sweetly.

"Silly Lovi~" She coos at me in her lilting accent, rubbing her nose against mine lightly as we come to a stop at a crosswalk. "Don't be distracted by ridiculous, jealous people- they just wish they had what we do!" I allow myself a brief, small smile before kissing her in return and giving her firm ass a playful squeeze.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Isa- we're the luckiest fucking people on this planet." And as Antonio starts bleating confused 'Que?'s to my right, having been lost in a daydream and not paying attention to the short conversation, and Isabella gets distracted by a shop window, I give Romano's arm a squeeze in return, silently thanking whatever lucky stars I had for bringing together our ragtag quartet of cards for a perfect suit.

* * *

AN/ I have no idea what I'm going to do for an updating schedule on this, because I technically only have two more completed chapters and have absolutely no idea if or when this will ever be finished. BUT. Do keep an eye on this space, because I'm going to try my hardest to get back into the swing of this- I have too many ideas written down in this little verse to not do something with them.


End file.
